


Aniversarios

by JonasNagera



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Incest, Past Abortion, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasNagera/pseuds/JonasNagera
Summary: La noche de bodas: Tan sólo el principio para una joven pareja que sin saber lo que les deparará el futuro, están por emprender un largo camino dentro de su matrimonio, al que les llegarán múltiples bendiciones. Una retrospectiva sobre la vida que tenían en el momento en el que celebraron sus respectivos aniversarios. Preocupaciones, alegrías y más.





	Aniversarios

**Author's Note:**

> El concepto de "Loud House" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

Rita estaba impresionada conforme miraba por la ventanilla al ir acercándose. La casa era realmente grande, aunque no es que fuese de todas maneras una persona muy difícil de impresionar. Muchos de sus amigos y familiares, creían que con sus veinte años seguía siendo bastante joven todavía como para haberse casado. Con el pasar de los años, algo que nunca dejó atrás fue esa capacidad de asombro que muchos calificaban de infantil, aunque a su esposo le resultaba adorable. Lynn acababa de estacionar a un lado del que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.

El hombre estaba nervioso. Tenía veinticinco años. No dudó en proponerle matrimonio a Rita tan pronto terminó la carrera. Habían salido desde hace dos años, lo que le había ocasionado algunos problemas con la familia de ella; siendo apenas Rita mayor de edad cuando empezaron, nunca estuvo exento de ellos. Todos sus amigos, incluso su padre, le habían tratado de persuadir sobre sus planes, al considerar que iba demasiado rápido, recomendándole que se diese tiempo en su vida laboral antes de dar el gran paso. Además la situación económica de Rita en su casa, había truncado cualquier expectativa de continuar su carrera de odontología, por ello había terminado como guardia de cruceros. Lynn confiaba en sus planes. Se mantuvo firme, sólo la negativa de su novia a su propuesta le haría desistir. Enamorada, ella no dudó en aceptarlo. Aunque sus respectivas familias arrugaron el ceño, no les quedó otra que apoyar a la pareja cuando éstos comenzaron a organizar su boda.

Apresurado, Lynn con su esmoquin salió del viejo y destartalado coche Tsuru para abrirle la puerta a su "esposa", término que le costaba trabajo aceptar aún. Ella salió con dificultad, pues el vestido de novia abultaba bastante entorpeciéndole salir, por lo que tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de su esposo para lograrlo, al final lo consiguió manchando el vestido un poco con la gravilla del pórtico.

—Hemos llegado, "cariño".

—Gracias, "cielo".

Entre sí, ambos reconocieron el nerviosismo del otro y eso los relajó ligeramente. Ahí estaban. La casa era pequeña: De una planta con dos dormitorios, sala comedor y cocina. Sencilla pero funcional para los dos. Quién sabe, incluso Rita se mantuvo optimista pensando que el dormitorio que no ocuparan tal vez lo usarían dentro de algunos años más, cuando decidiesen tener un hijo. Demasiado pronto para pensar en ello. Se guardaría eso para sí misma, no quería asustar a Lynn tan pronto.

—¡Espera ahí!

Tras darle la indicación, el hombre corrió hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y con prisa regresó con su esposa cargándola en brazos. Ella sonrió enternecida por el gesto. Lo había recordado. Era ligera, pero con cierta dificultad Lynn se movió cargándola hasta la entrada, pensando que tal vez el estar casado, no era excusa para no ejercitarse un poco de vez en cuando.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Rita.

Le anunció orgulloso de sí mismo, más al entrar por la puerta, accidentalmente Rita se golpeó con el marco de la entrada en la cabeza. Apenado, su esposo estaba por bajarla repitiendo "lo siento" varias veces, pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo, asegurándole que estaba bien e instándole a continuar. El hombre un poco preocupado, continuó andando por la casa, sintiendo en más de una ocasión que iba a tropezarse con el vestido de novia el cuál arrastraba, pero al final logró su objetivo, depositando con mucho cuidado y cariño a su esposa sobre la cama del dormitorio.

Rita dejó escapar un gemido y besó con pasión a su esposo sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Lynn estaba quitándose el saco sin dejar de besarla, cuando de pronto se separó de ella alarmado.

—¡Espera!

Con prisa salió de la habitación. Mientras Rita lo escuchaba cerrar la puerta y tratar de estacionar el coche en el frente, seguramente con nerviosismo porque había hecho saltar la alarma durante unos segundos, reflexionó donde estaba. No conocía esa habitación, ni esa cama, conocía a Lynn, pero nunca antes en la intimidad. Pese a lo ocurrente, en ocasiones tachando a lo bufonesco de su actitud, su entonces novio siempre se comportó con bastante formalidad. Su intimidad hasta esa noche nunca había pasado más allá de besos y caricias. Estaba tensándose. No era ninguna niña, sino una adulta, sabía lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Se repetía a sí misma que estaba preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero eso no aminoraba sus nervios. ¿Era el bote de basura cayendo lo que se escuchó allá afuera? Tal vez su esposo le pegó con el auto. La alarma volvió a saltar por un momento.

Lynn regresó agitado. Ya no llevaba el chaleco ni la corbata, su esposa intentó sin conseguirlo ahogar la risa cuando notó que el cinturón ya lo tenía desabrochado. La risa fue contagiosa, él también comenzó a reír.

—Todavía ni empezamos y pareciera que ya acabé.

La risa de Rita se convirtió en una carcajada. Él siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Lynn se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos con ansiedad; pegó una patada y el zapato salió volando por la ventana, la alarma del coche volvió a sonar. Sin poder creer que eso le estuviese pasando, el hombre salió a encargarse de nuevo, preguntándose en voz alta dónde había dejado las llaves. Rita comenzó a serenarse. Su recién esposo había logrado calmarla sin proponérselo siquiera, como siempre hacía gracias a su característico sentido del humor.

Con cuidado comenzó a buscar los listones de su vestido para quitárselo. Tuvo también sus contratiempos, en realidad se había vestido antes de la ceremonia con ayuda de su madre, sus tías y unas amigas. Lamentaba no haber puesto atención a todos los detalles del proceso. Cuando Lynn regresó, ella aún estaba liada con la falda. Ahora su esposo sólo estaba en camiseta, pantalones y calcetines; el cinturón había desaparecido y su cremallera estaba abierta.

—Mejor no salgo de nuevo, o la próxima vez regresaré desnudo.

—Creo que esa es la idea general.

Rita dio un respingo por lo que acababa de decir, Lynn sonrió satisfecho por haber despertado un poco el sentido del humor de su esposa. Eso lo relajó.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto, amor.

Entre los dos, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar más el vestido de lo que estaba ya, pues ella esperaba conservarlo intacto por el resto de su vida, con cuidado lo fueron retirando. Al verse en interiores, Rita cruzó sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama, mientras Lynn con el vestido en sus manos la observaba con una expresión que le era a ella difícil de descifrar. Parecía miedo e interés. Como si fuese lo más aterrador que hubiese visto en toda su vida, o por el contrario lo más hermoso y maravilloso que rayaba con lo irreal hasta ese momento.

—Déjame ayudarte ahora.

Lynn se acercó a Rita con el mismo temor que alguien tendría al enfrentarse a alguien armado. Ella sin perder su rubor, poco a poco le bajó los pantalones. Al verlo en calzoncillos se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse y convulsionarse un poco. Confundido, su esposo se preguntó si estaba llorando porque no quería hacerlo, o por el contrario estaba riéndose. Ignoraba cuál de las dos respuestas podría ser peor. Con sus propias manos le descubrió la cara y vio lágrimas bajando por su boca que reía en silencio. Descubrió lo peor claro está, era que fueran ambas cosas a la vez.

—Vamos. Aún no lo has visto para juzgar todavía.

Esta vez la risa de Rita se volvió audible.

—No es eso —contestó aventándose aire a sí misma agitando sus manos para controlar la carcajada—. Es sólo que ya me di cuenta que te veré desnudo, lo que vamos hacer y… y… ¡estamos casados!

Lynn se preocupó.

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—No seas bobo, por supuesto que lo es. Es sólo que tú… yo… nunca… Ya sabes.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiró, el hombre levantó la cobija para cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

—En realidad no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer esta noche. Ya tendremos muchas otras. Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante. Yo puedo esperar.

Se le veía más triste que decepcionado, tanto que Rita sintió cierta vergüenza de sí misma.

—No te pongas así. No quería desilusionarte.

—No, no es por eso. Es sólo que sigo sintiendo que esto es incorrecto —cuando ella alzó una ceja claramente ofendida, Lynn se apresuró a corregirse—. No hablo de casarnos, sino de… esto. Se supone que una luna de miel debería de ser en un hotel, en una playa, en otra ciudad o en cualquier otro lugar romántico, no en la casa donde vamos a vivir.

Condescendiente, ella con afecto se quitó la cobija para abrazarlo.

—Yo estuve de acuerdo en que guardáramos lo más que pudiésemos de dinero para comenzar. No te sientas mal. Me enorgullece lo mucho que te has esforzado para que estemos finalmente juntos.

Lynn le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose tan afortunado de tenerla, como había sucedido horas atrás en el altar. Se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse. El hombre se quedó impresionado cuando sintió las manos de Rita tocándole el trasero.

—Cariño, por favor detente. Me obligarás a hacer algo que tal vez tu no quieras hacer.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Aún con los nervios latentes, Lynn pudo notar en la mirada de su esposa que iba en serio. Ese breve momento había sido más que suficiente para darle la confianza y seguridad que necesitaba para dar el gran paso. Habían hecho las cosas del modo correcto, tal como sus padres les habían enseñado y estos pensaron fracasarían en su abstinencia, por pertenecer a la generación de los noventa.

Se dieron otro beso mucho más prolongado. Las manos del joven Loud, ahora señor Loud, se aventuraron a subir más lejos y aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias. Rita lanzó un gemido, en ese momento acababa de perder el sostén, pero se obligó a sí misma a no cubrirse, mirando entretenida la cara de su esposo, que tenía una expresión semejante a como si hubiese alcanzado el nirvana tras encontrarse con un auténtico ángel. Éste se lanzó contra ella, cuando de pronto se separó bruscamente contrariado.

—No es posible. ¡Olvidé los condones en mi habitación! Me refiero en la casa de mis padres. ¿Crees que es muy tarde para encontrar una farmacia abierta?

Nuevamente lo había hecho. Rita volvió a reír. Qué adorable y encantador era su esposo.

—Tranquilo. Estamos casados.

—Lo sé, ¿pero quieres que seamos padres tan pronto?

Ese era un buen punto. Para no incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir presionado al respecto, Rita había decidido omitir el tema, al menos hasta ahora.

—¿Tu no quisieras serlo?

—Por supuesto. Pero no en este momento. Quisiera que nos diésemos un tiempo para nosotros de al menos… no lo sé. ¿Te parecerían bien tres o cuatro años?

Eran perfectos para ella, aunque inicialmente había pensado al menos unos cinco antes de imaginarse a sí misma siendo madre. A pesar del momento, no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta mientras asentía mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Y cuántos te gustaría tener?

—¡Tres! —contestó lleno de seguridad y con un brillo de emoción en el rostro—. Dos varones y después una niña para que sus hermanos cuiden de ella.

De pronto el nerviosismo le regresó a Rita. Su temor inicial fue que Lynn no quisiera tener hijos, o que por el contrario los quisiera lo más pronto posible en lugar de esperar. Nunca había pensado en la cantidad, pero lo cierto es que siempre se visualizó como mucho con dos, incluso tras pensarlo bien, dos le parecían demasiado. Más allá de los gastos económicos exorbitantes que acarrearía criar a tres hijos, habiendo crecido como hija única, Rita había disfrutado de cierta independencia y libertad que nunca vio en sus amigas y conocidas que tenían hermanos o hermanas, quienes a su vez parecían constantemente estresados, especialmente durante sus infancias por competir en su propia casa con su propia familia. Sentía muchas veces que corrió con suerte por haberse librado de aquellas situaciones. Esperaba que Lynn pudiese entenderlo, también él era hijo único.

—Yo pensaba en… la pareja… tal vez.

Él no estaba tan decepcionado como Rita pensó que estaría.

—Dos suenan bien. Hasta podríamos reducir gastos de ese modo.

—¡También pensé lo mismo! Hasta con uno bastaría.

Ahora sí lucía decepcionado. Ella se mordió la lengua pensando que ya lo había arruinado.

—Realmente quieres más de uno, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sabes que también soy hijo único. Tal vez entiendas como yo lo deprimente que es estar solo todo el tiempo, sin nadie de confianza con quien hablar o compartir algo. No me gustaría que de tener un solo hijo, este se sienta como yo.

Tenía un punto. A pesar de haber disfrutado de ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, Rita reconocía que de vez en cuando llegó a experimentar ese sentimiento.

—Entonces que sean dos.

—Y varones.

—Eso ninguno lo puede decidir.

Aunque la verdad es que tener dos niños le entusiasmaba más a que fuesen dos niñas.

—No importa. Los o las amaremos por igual. Con suerte tendremos la pareja.

Era un bonito panorama. Finalmente se estaba relajando y sintiéndose verdaderamente cómoda.

—¿Y cómo les pondríamos?

—Si son dos niños, uno lo llamaríamos Lynn como yo, después el mejor nombre de todos al siguiente: Abraham.

Rita debió verlo venir.

—Amor, ya terminaste la Universidad. No es necesario que sigas con tu obsesión.

—¿Cuál obsesión? Soy patriota. Debiste de leer la tesis que le dediqué. Fue uno de los mejores presidentes que ha tenido el país y…

—Por favor no empieces con eso en nuestra luna de miel.

Eso era verdad, tuvo que concedérselo. Deberían de estar haciéndolo, no discutiendo acerca de nombres para bebés, eso podría esperar varios años más, sin embargo fue incapaz de cortar el tema.

—Aunque no se me ocurren muchos nombres si tuviésemos una niña, mucho menos dos. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?

Rita fue tan predecible como él.

—Como mi madre: Lori. También está el de Linka. Siempre me gustó ese nombre.

—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado —aunque no la había tomado demasiado en serio—. Es poco común. ¿Segura que es un nombre de verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es ruso, por eso se escucha original.

Eso quedaba ciertamente fuera de discusión. Rita de pronto lo miró fijamente. Él se acercó besándola con ternura durante un largo momento.

—Te amo, Lynn.

—Y yo a ti, Rita.

Esta vez Lynn quedó contra la cama, su ya entusiasmada esposa, sin ningún pudor lo había recostado apoyándose encima de él.

—No tenemos que hacer planificación familiar en este momento, querido.

Soltando un gemido, Lynn asintió apreciando nuevamente el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa de veinte años. Se imaginó que debió de haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en su vida pasada para haber corrido ahora con semejante suerte. Vaya caderas. Entonces recordó algo importante.

—Pero… ¿y los condones?

—Sólo relájate y concéntrate. Procura, ya sabes, contenerte. En todo caso creo que estoy en mis días seguros. Además —se ruborizó por completo al tener que admitir algo que él sabía muy bien— Esta será mi primera vez.

Lynn sentía que no podría más con su excitación.

—Es verdad. La primera vez nadie queda embarazada. Eso sería algo embarazoso, ¿entiendes?

—Menos chistes y más acción, tigre.

Deshaciéndose del resto de sus ropas, la pareja se entregó esa noche en un frenesí de pasión que habían contenido a lo largo de dos años de noviazgo. Habían hecho lo correcto, siempre harían lo correcto, criar a sus dos hijos hipotéticos sería algo de eso, quienes a su vez se convertirían en correctos miembros de la sociedad. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello más adelante, en cuatro o tal vez cinco años más como quedaron de acuerdo. Les deparaba una larga vida por delante y lo mejor era que se disfrutaran por el momento el uno al otro sin más compañía de por medio.

Sólo tres semanas después, cuando Rita fuera al médico por un simple chequeo de rutina, le comunicarían que estaba embarazada.


End file.
